


The Way To A Man's Heart

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Checo tries to whip up something special for dinner for Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To A Man's Heart

Checo has been slaving over the stove since god knows when. This was his first attempt to make chicken mole on his own since finally having the patience to learn how to make the dish from his mama during the winter break. He usually wouldn't invest this much time and effort on one thing unless it was pretty damn special. Finding out that Nico loves chicken mole during the time that they had dinner with his family and how the German had a little more than his usual helping of food and praising his mother with how good it was, it was enough motivation for Checo to learn how to make it for his boyfriend. 

Of course, it was easier said than done. He never imagined that something he grew up eating took so long and so much effort to make. Finding all the right ingredients now that he was in Monaco was the first task. He hunted down all he needed in at least two grocery stores and even went to a specialty food store for the chiles he needed. Now that he has all that he needs, all he needed to do now was to follow his mama's instructions to make the dish. He even took notes on his phone as he watched over his mama make the dish during the time he asked how the dish was done. 

Checo whips his head around when he hears the sound of the door opening and closing. "I smell something amazing!" Nico yells through their apartment as Checo hears his footsteps making his way to the kitchen. "Hey you." Nico says before he leans down to give Checo a soft, slow kiss. "Hey yourself." Checo greats back as he smiles up to Nico. "So what's cooking?" Nico says as he wags his eyebrows at the Mexican. Checo just laughs and shakes his head before he gives the sauce a stir. "Well, I remember how much you loved mama's chicken mole so I asked her to teach me and now I'm giving it a go." Checo explains before he feels arms wrap around his waist and he was suddenly being twirled around their kitchen by a laughing Nico. "Put me down!" Checo squeals before Nico does what is asked. "What was that for?" Checo asks before he gives Nico a slight shove. Nico takes a step closer before he cups Checo's face. "You just learned a really complicated dish and now your making it because I like it." Nico says, looking down at Checo with a soft smile. "Well, yeah." Checo says as if it was just an ordinary thing. Nico laughs before he looks Checo in the eye. "I love you." He says before he hives the Mexican a quick but soft kiss. "I love you too. But I don't want dinner to burn." Checo says before he wiggles out of Nico's grasp to return to his cooking. "Go shower. Dinner will be ready when your done." Checo says before he feels Nico give him a kiss at the back of his neck and hears him head to their bedroom. 

By the time Nico was done with his shower, Checo was fluffing up the rice and the chicken mole was already off the heat. Checo notices his boyfriend and smiles at him. "Need help?" The German asks as he steps into the kitchen. "Set the table?" Checo asks and Nico nods before he grabs the plates and begins setting the table. Checo then walks in carrying the pot with the chicken and places it on the table. "Want me to grab the rice?" Nico asks as he males his way back to the kitchen. "Yeah and the sesame seeds." Checo adds as he waits for Nico before he takes a seat. Checo lets out a pleased sigh as he looks at his creation. He feels Nico's hand reach for his before he turns to face him. "Thank you." Nico says with a smile.

They were about to dig in to their dinner when they hear someone knocking on their door. They share a look of confusion before Nico stands up to answer the door. Nico was more than surprised to see the sheepish looking pair of Lewis and Nico standing outside their door. "Hey man!" Lewis greats him with a toothy smile. "Hi. What can I do for you two?" Nico asks the pair as he hears Checo's footsteps approaching. "What's going on?" He asks when he sees who it was in front of their door. "So, uhm, we kind of can smell your dinner all the way up to our apartment." Rosberg begins. "Yeah and it smells really amazing, man." Lewis adds. "And we just wanted to drop by and say hi." Rosberg says. Nico and Checo look at the two Mercedes drivers in front of them before they share a knowing look. "Do you want to join us for dinner? I made more than enough food for everyone." Checo says as he watches their faces light up. "That would be great, man!" Lewis says excitedly. "We don't want to intrude on anything." Rosberg says, but his face is a clear indication that he wants food. "No, not at all. I probably made too much for just the two of us. Too bad if it would just go to waste." Checo says as he welcomes the two of them in. "I like what you've done with the place." Rosberg says as he walks in through. "It's mostly Checo who made it look pretty. Otherwise I'd just turn it into a man cave." Nico says to his fellow German. Nico catches Checo's hand as they walk back in and gives it a quick kiss before they join their friends. 

When all of them are seated, Checo explains to them how to properly eat the food in front of them. Get some rice before spooning some of the mole on it and get a piece of chicken and more sauce before finishing off with some sesame seeds. Checo watches as Nico takes his first bite of the food and watches how he closes his eyes as he slowly chews his food. "This is amazing, man!" Lewis exclaims excitedly as he takes another bite of his food, his boyfriend nudging him with his elbow in the slightest way. "Chew your food, Lew." Rosberg says as he takes a bite of his own food. "It's perfect. You're perfect" Nico says as he looks at Checo with a soft look and that was all he needed to know that all the time and effort he spent to make dinner for Nico was worth it.


End file.
